


Big boss, big brother.

by Enilembo



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 14:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10467294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enilembo/pseuds/Enilembo
Summary: Et si Yann était un peu plus qu'un patron. [Bromance]





	

Quand l’infirmière de garde des Urgences parisiennes vit les portes automatiques s’ouvrirent depuis le bout du couloir son cœur s’accéléra. Tout et n’importe quoi pouvait l’attendre, et même si la soirée avait été relativement calme, le pire était à venir. Elle se rassura malgré tout l’homme qui trottinait jusqu’à elle ne semblait si blessé, ni malade, ni paniqué. Seul un masque anxieux avait pris place sur ses traits, et ses gestes un peu brusques le classait dans le groupe très fermé des proches de victimes à la recherche de bonne nouvelle. 

\- Bonsoir !  
\- Bonsoir… Yann Barthès, vous avez appelé mon bureau toute à l’heure pour Azzedine !

La jeune femme marqua un temps d’arrêt, analysant cet homme plutôt petit, touffe grisonnante, jeans déchiré et sweat à capuche. Loin, très loin de l’image soignée qu’il renvoyait sur l’écran de télévision de la salle de pause. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’une « personnalité » se présentait devant elle mais elle savait que sa fille adolescente serait ravie d’avoir un peu de potin.

\- J’aurais besoin de son nom de famille monsieur.  
\- Ahmed, Ahmed Chaouche, il a été admis après une bagarre dans un meeting, par les pompiers je crois. 

L’infirmière prit qu’un instant pour retrouver le patient en question, de toute la soirée il avait été le seul à être déposé par le service d’urgence, accompagné qui plus est de deux policiers et de deux JRI encombrés de leurs micros et caméras. Il avait fallu faire le tri entre tout ce petit monde pour prendre en charge au mieux le blessé.  
Azzedine c’était alors laissé porter jusqu’à la radiologie, grimaçant quand l’interne voulu bouger ses doigts endolories.

\- Je crois bien que c’est cassé. Annonça l’homme d’une voix morne.  
\- Quelle bonne nouvelle…

Le journaliste avait alors attendu un bon moment avant que l’on vienne lui annoncer son état. Deux doigts cassés, un autre luxé et le poignet à la limite de la fracture. Heureusement son état physique lui permet d’éviter l’opération, mais le plâtre épais qu’il lui posa jusqu’au-dessus du coude signait un arrêt de travail évident. 

Par la suite il dû répondre aux questions des deux policiers qui l’avaient escorté, expliquant comment le meeting politique pourtant aux apparences bon enfant avait pu disparaitre en une vaste bagarre entre journaliste et militants agités. Un peu à l’écart ils avaient essayé de filmer l’absurdité de la situation mais bien vite un homme avait pris à parti le journaliste. Son caméraman avait réagi trop tard pour le sortir de la bagarre. Un craquement d’os plus tard le service d’ordre avait foncé dans le tas, Azzedine grognant de douleur au milieu du chaos.  
A l’hôpital l’équipe avait joint Yann, lui annonçant la mauvaise nouvelle non sans une pointe d’inquiétude. Le producteur avait plusieurs fois repris Paul, Hugo ou Azzedine sur les risques en meeting, c’était certes le jeu mais il ne voulait pas de blesser. Ce soir le tableau des petits bobos s’agrandissait. 

\- Rentrez chez vous et pas un mot à qui que ce soit, on verra lundi matin comment on gère ça.  
Quand Azzedine était ressorti du box de soin il fut conduit jusqu’à un chambre impersonnelle, en attendant la visite d’un médecin compétant pour savoir s’il devait rester en observation ou non.  
\- Vous avez été bien chahuté ce soir monsieur. On ne veut pas vous laisser partir comme ça. Lui avait expliqué calmement une autre infirmière.  
\- Mes collèges sont toujours là ?  
\- Non ils sont partis, mais quelqu’un doit venir d’une minute à l’autre. 

Mais le frisé n’eut pas le temps de demander de qui il s’agissait que l’aide-soignante fut appelée dans un autre box. Frustré il se laissa aller contre les oreillers, toutes ses affaires reposant dans un sac en plastique à l’autre bout de la pièce, dont son portable. Mais l’antidouleur qui coulait dans ses veines le dissuada de tenter de faire un pas au risque de se retrouver au sol.  
Luttant contre le sommeil il attendit impatiemment jusqu’à ce qu’une voit qu’il ne connaissait que trop bien résonne de l’autre côté de la porte.

\- Vous pouvez y aller le médecin devrait pas tarder. 

La porte s’ouvrit trop lentement, avant que le visage de Yann n’apparaisse, un sourire soulagé sur les lèvres. Réflexe patronal Azzedine tenta de se redresser mais un engourdissement jusqu’au bout des doigts lui rappela son état.

\- Bouge pas va !  
\- Je suis désolé de te faire bouger un samedi soir, mais je pouvais appeler un taxi aussi tu sais. Bredouilla Azzedine, troublé par la venue de son patron.  
\- C’est moi qui est renvoyé ton équipe chez eux, et puis ça fait partie de mon job, même si je préfèrerais ne jamais avoir à le faire.  
\- Je te jure qu’on a tenté de ne pas se mêler à ça, mais il y avait un barge…

Yann rassura son journaliste, lui récupérant son portable pour qu’il puisse rassurer ceux déjà au courant de la situation, jusqu’à ce que le médecin daigne venir lui rendre visite. Par des gestes automatiques il vérifia ses constantes, ses pupilles, il lui posa quelques questions avant de signer deux papiers et se tourna enfin vers les deux hommes.

\- Pour moi tout est bon. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, mais pas tout seul. Pour cette nuit réveillez-vous toutes les quatre heures pour vous assurer que tout va bien, en cas de nausée, tournis ou douleur forte vous revenez nous voir. Mais vous être solide Il faudra prendre aussi rendez-vous avec votre médecin traitant pour la suite des soins et prévoir des séances de kiné pour la suite. D’ici quatre semaines il faudra refaire une radio pour s’assurer que tout est bien remis en place. 

Azzedine n’était pas très sûr d’avoir bien assimilé tout ce qui lui avait dit le médecin mais à côté de lui Yann se répétait déjà mentalement toutes les consignes.

\- Tu peux appeler un taxi pour que je rentre chez moi ? Croassa Azzedine en peinant à se remettre sur pied, une fois le médecin parti.  
\- Tu crois que je suis venu pour quoi ?

Sans que le frisé n’ait le temps de protester Yann récupérer ses affaires, l’aida à enfiler sa veste malgré son bras blessé et les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la sortie sous le regard bienveillant de l’infirmière. 

Encore étourdit le journaliste se laissa guider, retrouvant la berline de son patron à quelques places de là. Bercer par la confiance et la douceur du montagnard Azzedine manqua de s’endormir sur le trajet mais son patron le rappela à l’ordre.

\- Le médecin t’a déconseillé de t’endormir trop vite, désolé mais ta nuit va être courte. Le plaignit le producteur.  
\- Je doute surtout de réussir à entendre mon réveil toutes les quatre heures…

Yann émit un petit rire alors que la voiture glissa jusqu’à l’embranchement du périphérique. Ce n’est que lorsqu’ils arrivèrent dans sa rue que le journaliste s’étonna de ne pas avoir eu à le guider. Il n’avait jamais eu le loisir d’amener ses collègues dans son appartement bien trop petit pour accueillir plus de deux personnes, et sa voisine bien trop pénible pour oser faire plus de bruit qu’une porte qui claque. Ils avaient parfois échangé sur leur quartier respectif mais sans jamais s’étendre sur le sujet. 

Mais le mélange sommeil et médicament finirent par avoir raison de lui et Azzedine ne s’étonna même pas que son propre patron le porte quasiment jusqu’à la porte cochère. Ils prirent un bon moment avant de retrouver les clés dans la pochette de l’hôpital et entamèrent la montée des deux étages laborieusement.

\- Tu vas rester ? Se désolé le frisé en chancelant.  
\- Je me vois quand même mal de laisser tout seul dans cet état…  
\- Tu dois être le seul patron qui fait ça avec ses employés tu sais.  
\- Considère que je ne suis pas là comme patron, mais comme ami. 

Yann savait que la situation pouvait paraitre étrange, mais après tout il avait toujours porté beaucoup d’attention à ses équipes, il était au fond responsable d’eux. Alors quand il fallait aller recherche Martin à l’aéroport encadré par deux services de police une fois expulsé du Maroc, il y allait. Quand il fallait servir de médiateur entre Paul et le FN, il y allait. Même quand Valentine l’appelait en pleine soirée, inquiète du résultat de son reportage il décrochait pour la rassurée. Peu d’année le séparait de ses équipes, mais il endossait sans rechigner son rôle de père, ou de grand frère. 

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte de l’appartement Yann s’hésita pas entrer avec son reporteur. Azzedine avait définitivement perdu toute notion de temps et d’espace, se laissant tomber sur la première chaise venue encore dans le noir. C’est à l’aide de son portable que le montagnard trouva l’interrupteur pour illuminer la grande pièce servant de salon, salle et cuisine américaine. 

Une fois son regard accommodé à la lumière forte Yann resta bouche bée de la décoration intérieure. Chaque meuble, chaque mur, chaque petit espace possible était habillé d’une plante, fleur ou petit arbre en tout genre. Un véritable mur végétal faisait face à un ensemble mobilier imitation bois et sur le bar qui le séparait de la cuisine s’alignait une dizaine d’orchidée.

\- C’est magnifique… Souffla Yann.  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Ta déco ! Tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu te passionnais pour la nature. Tu as une sacrée main verte.

D’un œil fatigué Azzedine refit le tour de son appartement, avec une mère fleuriste il avait toujours vécu dans les plantes, avec cette odeur un peu humide et fraiche. Il était inconvenable pour lui qu’une pièce reste sans un peu de verdure. Mais sous le regard émerveillé de son patron il comprit que sa passion avait une toute valeur. 

\- Va falloir que je m’organise avec mon bras pour m’occuper de toute ça d’ailleurs…  
\- J’en connais qui serait ravis de te donner « un coup de main ».

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard amusé mais le producteur eut pitié du visage fatigué de son journaliste. Dans un silence feutré il le conduisit jusqu’à sa chambre, l’aidant innocemment à se glisser sous les draps.

\- Tu restes cette nuit ? Bailla Azzedine.  
\- Evidemment, je te réveille dans quelques heures.  
\- Tu n’es pas obligé tu sais…  
\- Ce n’est pas une proposition, je suis ton patron je fais ce que je veux. 

Sans un mot de plus Yann quitta la chambre, sans inquiétude que le sommeil allait emporter très rapidement son reporteur. Dans le respect de l’intimité du frisé il lui rangea ses affaires avant de faire le tour des plantes. Il ne savait mettre un nom sur la plupart d’entre elles, mais l’éclat de leur couleur et la beauté de leur feuille trahissait le soin apporté par le propriétaire des lieux. 

Le reste de la nuit ne fut pas aussi facile, réveiller Azzedine en plein cœur de son sommeil ne le mis pas de la plus belle des humeurs et son bras le faisait particulièrement souffrir. Il fallut une bonne heure à se battre contre ses grognements et ses étourdissements avant qu’il ne retrouve un assoupissement calme. Les premières lueurs du jour perçaient déjà depuis les hautes bais quand Yann retomba exténué sur le sofa.

Le dimanche heureusement le frère d’Azzedine vint le relever de sa tâche, le remerciant plus d’une fois pour l’aide qu’il avait apporté. 

\- Dites lui quand il sera réveillé qu’il n’a pas intérêt à se pointer au bureau de toute la semaine.  
\- Je doute qu’il résiste à l’envie de revenir. 

La réalité pris pourtant le dessus de l’envie du journaliste, se rendant vite compte qu’un bras en moins ralentissait plus que tout la vie quotidienne. Il trouva le temps et la force de revenir au bureau que le vendredi suivant, sous une ovation de ses collègues. Tous avaient bien sûr pris de ses nouvelles par message ou appel, mais le voir debout et souriant finit de les rassurer. 

\- Yann avait ouvert les paris de ton retour, il nous doit une pizza !

Dans le bureau du fond la voix de leur patron contredit la remarque mais Azzedine ne put le rejoindre, trop submergé par Hugo ou Paul, à la recherche de détails croustillants. Cependant quand il put enfin s’asseoir à son bureau, presque disparu sous la montagne de cadeau, cadre et boite de chocolat, son sourire d’élargit un peu plus.

Au centre du bureau un large pot en terre retenait une plante dans un papier transparent. Les feuilles sombres camouflaient le fruit précieux en son sein, un peu déformé, jaune orangé sur une dizaine de centimètre. Azzedine en avait vu assez pour reconnaitre une Main de Bouddha, et sans même lire la carte il savait de qui elle venait.

« En attendant que tu retrouves des deux mains, en voilà une pour compléter ta collection.  
Yann. »


End file.
